Nothing Hurts Like Your Mouth (version française)
by Roselyne
Summary: Histoire précédant YELL de quelques mois. Comment Katrina a-t-elle rencontré Trunks et Goten et aussi comment les trois vont faire face à un problème sérieux, déjà à l'époque...


_**Disclaimer:  
**les persos de DBZ sont à Akira Toriyama  
les autres persos sont à moi :p _

_Cette histoire est une **"prequel" **à **YELL**. Certains des points concernant la rencontre de Katrina avec Goten et Trunks, ainsi que les événements auxquels ils ont du faire face quelques mois avant le début de YELL sont expliqués ici, ces points sont utiles pour la bonne compréhension de YELL :)_

**NOTHING HURTS LIKE YOUR MOUTH  
Chapitre 1 - L'influence des Media**

"... et n'oubliez pas que ce travail portera pour la majorité des points de l'année". Ces mots lourds de conséquences furent les premiers que Trunks et Goten entendirent ce jour-là en entrant dans la salle de classe de sociologie qui regroupait les deux premières années de l'université de Satan City. Le seul cours où Trunks, élève de deuxième année et Goten, fraîchement arrivé en première année, avaient en commun. Ce cours n'était pas exactement le favorit des étudiants. La plupart, tellement habitués à recevoir des syllabi aussi épais que leur avant-bras, et rassurés par ce côté masochiste de la représentation matérielle de leur cours, étaient désorientés dès qu'ils arrivaient dans un cours où le professeur avait décidé de ne pas mesurer la qualité de son cours aux kilos de cellullose des documents, mais plutôt sur le dialogue et les débats instauré avec ses élèves.

Le cours de sociologie, donnée par le professeur Sean Harket, était actuellement en train d'aborder les problèmes liés à l'influence des média. Trunks sortait quelques mois plus tôt d'un tournage de film à gros budget qui lui avait attiré célébrité mais aussi ragots de la presse. Kirsten Creed, la fille dont il était tombé amoureux au lycée et à qui il s'était déclaré après des années à tergiverser, avait du faire face à la pression, les ragots et insinuations des médias qui faisaient paraître Trunks comme le nouveau Don Juan. 

Trunks avait prévu de tout lui expliquer concernant la dragon team, ainsi les voyages dans le temps de son homologue du futur. Il avait peur qu'elle le prenne pour un fou et retardait sans cesse le moment où il devrait lui faire découvrir que son monde n'était pas aussi simple, mais régit de lois qui dépassaient l'entendement. Il avait attendu trop longtemps et quand il voulut enfin lui expliquer, il était trop tard: Kirsten venait de voir Lynn (sa partenaire dans le film) et Mirai-Trunks ensemble. Ignorant l'existence d'un deuxième Trunks et se souvenant des rumeurs qui circulaient dans la presse (rumeurs classiques levées entre les "couples à l'écran" pour chaque film à succès qui sortait sur les écrans), Kirsten avait cru que son petit-ami avait trompé sa confiance.

Par la suite, quand Trunks avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un autre Trunks venu du futur, elle l'avait pris pour un fou qui essayait de s'en sortir par des mensonges minables. L'accumulation du stress des derniers mois et la suspission que les ragots engendrait avait eu raison de sa patience et l'avait fait craqué. Si Trunks avait été plus vieux, il aurait compris que patience et persévérance aurait pu lui permettre de reparler à Kirsten et lui faire comprendre doucement ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mais il n'était qu'un adolescent, lui-même au proie de la pression des média, et la psychologie n'était pas exactement son fort. Ils avaient fini par avoir des mots durs et ne s'étaient jamais reparlés par la suite. 

Trunks regrettait toujours les choses qu'il avait dit, et surtout l'absurdité de la situation, mais ne savait pas comment réparer les choses. Et surtout, il détestait Mirai-Trunks, pensant que tout était arrivé par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été avec Lynn ce jour-là.... 

Trunks secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et chercha une rangée de l'auditoire où lui et Goten pourraient s'assoeir. Goten lui fit un signe discret pour lui indiquer des places de libres à côté d'une fille aux cheveux cours et noirs, à 4 rangées du fond. 

Etait-ce par révolte? par vengeance d'avoir été accusé à tort? Toujours était-il que depuis sa rupture avec Kirsten, il avait réellement endossé le rôle que les média coulait le voir jouer: le Don Juan par excellence, collectionnant les aventure passagères comme certains collectionnent les timbres ou les papillons.

Les problèmes liés à l'influence des média... Trunks sentait le feu sourd de la haine couler dans ses veines, comme si cette partie du cours avait été faite exprès pour lui. Personne d'autre dans la classe ne pouvait être mieux placé que lui pour en parler. Au moins un cours où il réussirait sans étudier!

Trunks et Goten s'assirent en bout de rangée, en hauteur, à côté de la fille aux cheveux noirs alors que le professeur continuait son discours en projetant des diapositives d'extraits de journaux en provenance des tabloides et en les comparant avec les informations trouvées dans les journaux dits respectables. Trunks sortit son bloc note et se pencha vers la fille à sa droite: "Qu'est-ce qu'il a déjà vu aujourd'hui?". La fille tourna vers lui de grands yeux bleus clairs et lui souffla: "Il en est au cas d'OJ Osbourne et compare ce que le Times et les tabloids ont en commun". Trunks hocha la tête, lui et Goten n'avaient pas manqué beaucoup du cours. Il transmis l'information à son ami d'enfance.

"Vous voyez donc que dans ce cas-ci, le Times, pourtant journal reconnu pour sa sobriété et la véracité de ses dires, reconnaissait sans vergogne avoir utilisé des informations en prvenance d'un journal à sensation.", continua Harket, "quelle observation pouvez vous en tirer...", il chercha du regard dans l'assitance, "Goten Son!".

Goten, visiblement pas encore bien réveillé, sursauta à l'appel de son nom et faillit se lever comme pour la nomination des présences au lycée. Trunks dut se retenir de pouffer. Goten cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de rassembler en mémoire les dernières phrases du prof qu'il avait entendues et ce que Trunks lui avait communiqué du début du cours. Il se dit que s'il arrivait au moins à dire une phrase, même si petite fut-elle, il aurait sauvé l'honneur et Harket attaquerait un autre élève. Il décida de se lancer, mais sa voix tremblante trahissait son anxiété.

"Heu... C'est.. heu... Parce que les média traitent l'information comme du spectacle...", sa phrase sonnait presque comme une question. Passé le premier effet, il prit un peu d'assurance et poursuivit: "Plus personne ne sait si une information est vraie ou fabriquée de toute pièce...". Pour lui, ce qu'il avait dit avait du sens, mais apparemment pas pour le prof qui répliqua: "C'est flou, mal construit, argumentez mieux. Il ne s'agit pas de ressortir des phrases toute faite, mais d'exposer votre propre point de vue".

_'Votre propre point de vue_'. Trunks se sentait plus qu'inspiré. Considérant l'air paniqué de Goten qui n'avait aucune idée sur la manière d'argumenter un sujet qu'il ne suivait pas, occupé qu'il était par les arts martiaux et les entraînements avec son père, Trunks décida de prendre la parole et de donner sa propre argumentation.

"Je pense que les medias se basent sur beaucoup de rumeur et de sensationnel que sur la pure vérité."

L'intervention innatendue de Trunks Connor provoqua un murmure dans l'auditoire, toute les têtes se tournant pour observer leur célébrité locale. Harket parut surpris, mais non mécontent de l'occasion qui se présentait de voir un véritable développement du sujet. Un élève qui se montrait motivé et volontaire pour se lancer dans une argumentation ou un débat, c'était rare, c'était précieux...

Trunks prit une inspiration, le temps de rassembler ses idées. Si ce qu'il disait aujourd'hui, quelqu'un le répétait à Kirsten, peut-être que celà pourrait amorcer un dialogue entr eux plus tard, si elle comprennait son point de vue. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le faire avancer, sa haine pour la manière dont les média avaient "détruits sa vie" pouvait également le motiver.

"De tout temps, ça a été pareil", commença-t-il. "Les hommes aiment se raconter des histoires étonnantes ou inhabituelles."

"Développez, Connor, argumentez.", enchaîna Harket, désireux de faire sortir le maximum de l'esprit de Trunks, même s'il devait le pousser un peu dans les débuts. Il avait l'impression qu'une fois lancé, cet élève ne pourrait pas s'arreter.

"Les hommes - même du temps de la préhistoire - se sont de tout temps transmis des histoires de bouche à oreille. Puis il en vient un qui les mets par écrit et en fait une religion."

Sean Harket fronça les sourcils. Où Trunks voulait-il en venir? Il lui fit signe de la main de continuer.

Trunks s'était lui-même un peu perdu dans son argumentation, mais décida d'improviser sur le sujet: "La religion se base principalement sur des événements moindre et inexplicable dont un témoin parle. Et quand ça se répète, l'événement grossit pour finir par devenir quelque chose de gigantesque et d'innaceptable pour notre réalité. Dès lors est créé _le divin._"

Harket n'était pas très sur où la conversation allait mener. Il voyait bien une possibilité pour retomber sur le sujet de son cours, mais Trunks pourrait-il repérer la 'passerelle' et l'utiliser correctement ou se perdrait-il dans un délire personnel typique d'un mauvais trip? "Constuisez, Connor, dégagez une théorie!"

Trunks marqua une pause, plus pour créer une ambiance de légère tension que pour trouver ses mots, puis reprit d'une voix qui parassait sure. Il s'était créé une personalité d'un mec sur de lui, et était entré complètement dans le rôle. Une tactique qu'il avait du apprendre quand il avait joué dans "Titanic".

"Les gens aiment entendre et raconter des histoires extraordinaires; ils aiment sortir de leur quotidiens qu'ils jugent trop fade ou sans attrait. Les journaux actuels donnent plus d'importance au sensationnel qu'à la véritable information. Tout est une quesiton d'audience. Plus une histoire paraît incroyable, plus le public y accrochera. Les tabloides se sont spécialisés dans le colportage des rumeurs". Il fit une pause, laissant l'amertume apparaître dans sa voix, "Beaucoup trouvent ça bien, les rumeurs, ils trouvent ça marrant. Et à l'heure actuelle peu de gens prêtent encore attention au conséquences pour la cible de ces rumeurs..."

_Que quelqu'un répète ça à Kirsten_, pensa-t-il. _Phase Un._

Il décida de terminer son argumentation par une phrase finale choc. "Les rumeurs pourraient ausi bien propager des informations gaies ou humoristiques. Ce serait bien si elles n'était basées que sur des paroles nobles... Mais la nature humaine est attiré inévitablement par les ténèbres. Plus une personne sera salie et traînée dans la boue, plus les gens afflueront. Et ils en redemanderont sans cesse, car aucun d'entre eux ne sait encore ce que c'est que d'être la cible de ragots."

[ à suivre ;-)]

**********************

_Et voilà, premier chapitre d'un thriller qui précède YELL de quelques mois :-)_

_Je n'ai encore aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qu'il fera - moins que YELL probablement - tout ce que j'ai pour le moment c'est la ligne globale et les actions clés des différents protagonistes :-)_

_Reviews, puleeeeeeze? *_____*  
*nyeux d'agneaux*_


End file.
